Just For Hurting You
by Lady Skye 1992
Summary: What happens when Ethan's friend gets a little carried away with his Ethan's sister? Find out inside. No flames please! Review, I would love to see your opinions on this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Chaper One: Moving In and Meeting A New Kid**

My older brother is strange at times. He doesn't like seeing me talking to people-no guys. He hates when I talk to guys. Apparently they have only one thing on their minds. I mean, guys don't think the exact same thing. At least, not all the time. My mom had burned the moral 'only have sex if you're in love with the other person' in my mind from an early age. She was pissed at me, though. I'm not allowed to choose to live with my dad apparently. Anyway, me plus guys equals one pissed off older brother and one messed up date. Not a good thing all the time.

Ethan was bringing in my bags and I had a lot, as I finished mowing the lawn for him. I was finishing up when the boy across the street walked over. He was totally gorgeous too. "Hey, I'm Max." he said, with the hottest smile ever. Max was a good name for a hottie like him.

"Kathryn. Kat for short." this guy was so...perfect. I'm not one to fantasize but I wouldn't mind dating him for...forever. He was strong and built too.

"I see that you're moving in. Um, do you need any help?" he blushed. He actually blushed! Hot and sensitive too. I liked him already. I shifted from foot to foot.

"No, my brother got everything. He kinda has a...thing about me needing his help twenty-four, seven. But I don't. Um, so is school as big a drag as it is everywhere else?" I know totally lame for bringing in school, but hey Ethan had come outside and I wanted him to think that I wasn't hitting on or getting hit on.

"Kat! Dad needs to, um, talk to you about school. Now." Ethan was angry. At Max of course because he was talking to me. This was so not good for my potential dating history.

"He can wait. Ethan this is Max. We just-"

"So you like preying on young girls? Stay away from my sister or I'll kill you. She doesn't need some...sex addict ruining her future. Got it?"

"Whatever." he was angry, but not as angry as Ethan. I was so going to bitch my bro out.

"Kat now!" was what called mea way from yelling at Ethan, for ruining any chance that I had with Max. I walked into the house and slammed my fist on the table. Then I punched the wall, which hurt, a lot. I suggest punching a pillow or an older brother instead.

"What do you want?"

"School starts in a week. We're going to the administrative office to enroll you. Why so aggressive toward the house?" he was laughing at me.

"Ethan just totally embarrassed me in front of this guy. I mean we were just talking. That's it. He had asked to help move my stuff. Max was-"

"Whoa Max? As in varsity quarterback? You're NOT dating him. Do you have any idea what a young girl makes him think of?" UGH! MEN! Are they all this way? Seriously.

"Dad this is so unfair! I wasn't talking about dating. He wanted to know if I needed _help_ with my stuff. Plus if I had been asked out, I wouldhave said 'not until you meet my family.' Do you not trust me dad?"

My temper was falling, but only because I was talking instead of acting out. Me and Ethan had inherited our dad's temper. "I trust you but not the teenage boys." simple but infuriating.

"So Ethan is allowed to dat whatever _slut_ he wants, but I can't date anyone but a _geek_? Maybe mom was right." I know, low blow, bringing my mom into this conversation, but I needed grounds for winning, and that wasn't easy when me plus a boy was concerned with my dad and brother.

"You're fifteen, not seventeen. Until then you can only date guys approved by me or Ethan." not what I wanted to hear. "get ready. We leave in ten."

I walked outside, ready to bitch at Ethan, but I saw something really interesting, but bad. Cops arresting my brother. I yelled for my dad then walked down to where the two officers were standing. "What seems to be the problem dudes?"

"We got a call saying that he," the cop pointed at Ethan, "threatened to kill a young man by the name of Theryn."

Ugh, they disgusted me. "You're sadly mistaken. I was with my brother the whole day, and the only time that a 'young man' came over was to offer to finish mowing the lawn for me. I declined and he left. Ethan was putting away my bags in my room during that breif encounter. I suggest you uncuff my brother because you have no grounds for arrest."

"Is this true boy?" asked the second officer. They were screwing around. Making us wait because we were a couple of teens.

"That's exactly waht I told you." Ethan rolled his eyes at the officer who had started to uncuff him, while I had been saving his ass from going to jail. Dad had walked out then and watched it all unfold.

"Mr. Rapport?" asked one of the officers. Then with a nod from my dad he walked up to the porch. "We need you to sign these papers since your son is still a minor." My dad took the papers and signed them. Then he gave them back to the cop. The cop then walked to the cruiser and got in the driver's side. The other cop released Ethan and gave us the death stare as he got in and they pulled away.

One thing to know about my family is that we hate the cops and cops hate us. We just don't mix. That was why we were pissed. Also they make the charges against one of us worse than they really are. If someone else had made that call then it'd just be blown off. But if you say a Rapport did it, a squad car's at the house in minutes. "This 'bout that Max kid?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, the little bitch called the cops on my, just 'cause I told him off for going at Kat." he was rubbing his wrists, where the cuffs had been.

"Kat as your father I am ordering you to stay away from that boy. He almost got your brother arrested and you wanted to go out with him. Nobody's going to date you if they can't handle me and Ethan. Got it?"

"God damn it dad, why don't you just lock me in my room. You are so unfair about this stuff." my ranting got me nowhere. My dad still held strong about the no boys thing and Ethan got off the hook for it being the fact that he was "protecting" me.

We walked out to the car, which was a Buick Regal, old but classy, and got in. It was time for me to get signed into the stupid school system. It took, literally, ten minutes to drive there. Great. No chance for me being late now. Ethan looked around and grimaced. He must hate school as much as I do. We walked into the building and an old lady greeted us. Said her name was Judy. Ugh, hated her sour sweet sound. Took three seconds for me to decide that I was taking the same classes as Ethan. We weren't the same age, but I was in his grade because I had skipped the fifth grade. We had every class together, at my dad's request. So Car Care, Current Language and Literature, Advanced Algebra, U. S. History, and Building Trades. Great. It does pay off to live with guys because they only talk about cars and construction. Took a total of a half hour for us to get done. "McDonald's kids?" dad asked us while we drove around.

"Yeah, sure." very bland, but I had only moved away six years ago, with my mom. She and dad had a huge fight over custody so the judge sent me to live with her and let Ethan stay there. John, my mom's new husband, wasn't what my dad would say, a great person. He's the reason why I decided to move out.

Once we had our food, double cheesburger for me and a chicken for Ethan, we drove home. I had the uneventful duty of unpacking all of my clothes. I'm not a "preppy" but I do have a ton of designer clothes and tons of Aeropostale and Hollister. So yeah, I had a ton of stuff to do. Took me the majority of the last week of summer. Being in California was fun, but it totally sucked because of school.

I was waking up to the sounds of my dad and Ethan yelling about some news report when I realized that I had to get up for school. I hurried and showered in the only bathroom in the house, besides the one in the basement, and ew. I hate basements. They're just creepy. Well anyway then I ran back to my room and dressed in the brown Aero top and my Hollister comfy pants. That's what I call them, at least.

I ran downstairs and saw Ethan getting out the keys to a different car. The Regal's were old and bronzy. These were silver. "We driving?" I asked him.

"Ya. Dad's old Monte Carlo. Great car to drive too." he was proud of dad's old beat up Monte.

"Cool." I was sarcastic today. Great way to meet people. I walked outside and put on my sunglasses. I'm not the kinda girl that likes those big ass glasses, so I had on some plain, dark ones. I got into the only car that was in the driveway, besides the Regal. It looked kickass. Metallic red paint was good on a car.

"Get in the back. We got to get Ed." ugh, the back. I was never put in the back, not even when my dad was taking us somewhere, but I got in anyway.

"Why Ed?" Ethan had had the same friend for the whole time that I knew him.

"'Cause he doesn't have a car yet. He's savin' up for a 'Stang." I rolled my eyes as we pulled up to a driveway with an average kid in it. Had longish hair. Cute, maybe dateable. That's how I ranked guys.

"'Sup Eth. Kat, long time no see. Filled ou-. Oi, why'd you do that?" Ethan had hit him in the gut. Guess that didn't teach him.

"That's my sister Ed. Not some chick from school."

"Um, Eth," I used his little nickname that Ed had for him, "I am a chick from school now. So you're wrong. And thank's Ed. Nice to see you too. You look cuter without the glasses and acne."

He blushed at my comment and looked up front. "Kat, try not to make me kill my best friend, please?" Ethan ased, "and don't call me Eth. That goes for you too Ed. I hate it."

Luckily we pulled into the parking lot and I was able to get out of the back of the Monte. I swear more than half the guy population looked at me. ME! when I got out of the Monte, and then away when they saw Ethan. Ed also looked like an older brother, and growled at some poor freshman when he came near me and asked me out. That scared him away. But not the others. My day was going to be long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The First Week**

School was school. After Ethan, Ed, and I walked up the sidewalk, three dorks, and I mean complete dorks, asked if I needed tutoring. I told them no, and Ethan pushed them away. I thanked him, and we continued to the friends that I hadn't met. "Dudes this is my sis. Kat."

"Sup." lame, I know, but I was staring at Max and the other jocks. They were all gorgeous. I mean I'm not the girl to go gaga for a guy, or a group of them, but I was staring and I was pretty sure that my mouth was hanging open at their hottness.

"Kat, this is Jeremy, Dylan, Ron, Daniel, and Andrew." Ethan said, pointing to each of his friends. Obviously he hadn't seen that I was staring at the jocks. And Max.

"What are you sta-" started the youngest looking. I think his name was Ron, but I wasn't sure. He became speachless as Max came over to our group.

"Not _you_ again." Ethan had pushed me behind him and Ed. This was unamusing. I totally didn't need to be protected from a jock that I could beat up, if I tried.

"I see that you weren't arrested. Anyway, yo Kat you wanna hang?" he pointed at the jocks and cheerleaders.

"No she's not going to 'hang' with you or your gang. So back off." this was going to be a long war between my brother and a hot quarterback.

"I believe taht this is a _free_ country. Kat can decide for herself. She can decide what she wants. She's not a kid." he was a keeper. With the way he defended me, I was surprised. Most guys would just back off if they encountered Ethan.

"Max, my dad told me that I wasn't allowed to hang with you, and I can't go against him. I'm sorry. That's how he, and Ethan here, are. I'd love to, but I can't. I'm really sorry." I was almost in tears because it was so unfair.

"See ya later then." I could hear the hurt in his voice. I felt so bad. I wanted to go to him and hug him but I couldn't. Ethan and Ed were still in my way. When they turned around I made sure that I looked pissed.

"Whoa, calm yourself Kat." Ethan was making this all a joke. How dare he do this to me on my first day of school. So uncool.

"What the hell! Why'd you do that to me Ethan? Seriously, I'm trying to start over here and you just decide to step in. He only wanted to hang out. Not hook up or make out. Though I'd do both with him. Just chill, please." I sat down.

"He's not good for you. He's the only guy in school who's scored every chick that he takes out. Some of them refused to go all the way for him, so he forced them. I don't want you hanging out with him. I know you wouldn't do that and you could fight him off, but he's stronger than you. I barely beat him last year."

"Whatever. I don't need you or your friends protecting me, or trying to, from every God damned guy." the bell had rung and I followed Ethan to our first class, Current Language and Literature. Great.

The teacher was boring and thought that Ethan and I were twins, though we told her that we weren't. Max was in the same class and Ms. Kenna put us next to each other. Talk about fate. She put Ethan on the other side of the room, in the very front.

While she was talking, and writing on the board, Max passed me a note.

**Why'd you let your bro order you around before school today?**

Damn. This was going to be hard explaining. I replied.

**I didn't. My dad really did say that and I don't-no can't-disobey him because he'd send me back to my mom's, and I don't want to go back.**

**Oh. Why don't you like your mom's?**

**Because of her new husband. He's not that nice to me...only his daughter.**

**You going to the dance Friday? We could meet up and your dad'll never know.**

**I don't know if I'm up for a dance. I might if Ethan's not going to it.**

"Mr. Theryn, is that something that you'd like to share with us?" Ms. Kenna had come back here. This wasn't good...not good at all.

"No ma'am, just some strategies for the game." he replied.

"Alright then. Do a good job on Friday. Make the school proud." she walked away from our table and continued the lesson. That was amazing. He didn't even get in trouble.

**He's told you the rumors about me hasn't he?**

**Yeah, kinda. I just don't believe that someone as sweet as you would rape a girl because she wouldn't do it willingly. It's just...monsterous.**

**I'm glad you don't believe them. You're right I wouldn't do that, ever. Come to the dance and game Friday. You'll like it.**

**Maybe. I'm not all the way unpacked yet. I'll have to ask my dad and he'll send Ethan, and ugh, I don't know. Maybe.**

The bell rang and left my final reply on the paper with Max putting it in his pocket. Ethan came up and pulled me away. I waved good-bye and followed my brother to U.S. History.

Mr. Edelyn was a very..interesting teacher. He was one of those 'friends with everyone' teachers. Annoying but cool/weird. He talked only about the Gulf war for the whole hour. This was going to be fun.

As soon as the bell rang, I followed Ethan out of the room. We had Car Care next and I didn't want to be late for another _fun_ class. We got there with seconds to spare, and saw and old, rusted Jetta. It needed a ton of repair. "Can anyone tell me what this is?" asked the dude in the room. He pointed at the Jetta.

I raised my hand and said, "an old Jetta. Probably 1986. The engine looks like a V8, but this car's too rusty to handle it..." I swear his mouth fell to his knees when he realised that I was right. I usually was when it came to cars. My dad had worked on a lot of them with me and Ethan before the divorce.

"How-how'd you know all of that?" he asked. He was still dumbstruck. Probably because I was a girl and knew so much.

"My, um brother and dad taught me." I think his and Ethan's egos boosted because Mr. Megall, that's his name, gave the rest of the class homework. Me and Megall were going to be good friends.

The hour ended and Ethan drove to McDonalds when me and Ed got in the car, for lunch. California wasn't that bad. He left me and Ed in the Monte to go get the food. It was silent for a while until Ed broke it by saying, "so why's he uptight about you dating?"

Good question. "Um, probably 'cause I'm his only sister, 'sides Jen, but she doesn't count 'cause she's John's daughter."

"Who's John?" he was prying. Probably to get info on Ethan that wasn't talked about.

"Annoying, perverted, step-dad. My mom married him five years ago. He's the reason that my parents got the divorce."

"Oh, sorry. You know I'm here if you need to talk. Any time of day." he wrote something on a scrap of paper, "my number," and handed it to me.

"Thanks. I'm gonna hold that to you. Ethan's lucky to have you as a friend."

"So, speaking of Ethan, what were you and Max writing about?"

I knew it. I was going to play this up. "We were talking about my ex's baby. I'm due in about...five months." his eyes bugged out. I looked solemn in the rearview mirror and continued. "That's the real reason why I moved here. He-he threatened to k-kill me if I didn't t-terminate it, but I j-just c-couldn't." I know, a bit over the top, but hey this was so fun.

"I understand completely. Any guy who would want his baby killed is a monster."

"Please don't tell E-Ethan. I don't want him to know. I'll do anything if you don't t-tell him."

"I'm gonna hold you to that. Tell him, but if you don't I will." He had turned aroud and looked sincere. Crap. Ethan was walking out the door and I nodded. This was going to be tough.

Ethan got in, passed out our food, and started the car. "What's happening?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just, uh, taking about boys and such." Ed replied.

"Ed, don't tell me that you're gay!" laughed Ethan.

"Oh hell no. That ain't me. She was just telling me about... Nevermind. We gotta get back, class starts in fifteen."

Ethan drove really fast adn we were at school in five minutes. We threw away our trash and walked in the building. I told them that I had to use the bathroom and not to wait for me. When I was done, I walked out and saw Max waiting by the door.

"Hey babe, how's the bro going?" he asked, smiling.

"Got rid of him, finally." I replied, blushing. This guy was fiiiine.

"That bad?" I nodded and he continued, "why don't you come with me. We'll blow this joing."

"But Ethan'll know if I'm gone. Then he'll tell my dad and...I'll get sent back."

"I'll take care of it. Follow me and act deathly ill." I wondered what he was talking about but I followed instead of questioning him.

We ended up at the attendance office and I made myself feel sick. "Hello Max. How's your day going?" asked the lady. Max got a lot of attention here.

"I'm good. Um, Kat's sick ans she needs a ride home, and to be excused. I can take her home but I can't excuse her."

"Of course Max. As long as she doesn't make a habbit out of getting sick. I hope you fell better, sweetie."

I nodded and Max led me outside. He was awesome. We were outside and he led me to a 2008 Mustang. It was midnight black, a good color. The inside had spider seats, black apolstery, tinted windows, and the Pioneer stereo was kickass. "Wow." I said.

"You like?" he asked turning to face me. He turned the car on, after I nodded, and some Nickelback osng came on. It was really good and I got into it. After the first verse and chorus he said, "this is like your brother."

"I know." we were driving past tons of houses.

After the second set of verses I said, "and that would be my dad."

Max turned off the car. We were at the beach. Great. I had no swim suit. "C'mon." he got out and waited for me. I followed, nervous because I didn't want to be totally lame. I also didn't like swimming...in big oceans..with sharks.

We walked down the sand and sat at the edge of the water, so our feet only got wet. Luckily we took our shoes off. "Race you into the water." Max yelled as he took off his shirt, revealing a toned chest. I stared and stayed in the sand. I didn't want to swim. I hated big things of water. He turned when he didn't see me behind him. I smiled as he came back up the beach, toward me. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I've never liked large bodies of water, and I don't have my suit on." I blushed because this was so embarrassing. I mean, the other girls must love water around here.

"Ok." was all he said as he picked me up. No joke. And carried me to the ocean, while I was clawing at him and telling him to put me down. He didn't listen and took me, waste deep, into the water.

"GOD DAMNIT I HATE FUCKING WATER!" I spluttered as he let me go. I started to swim for shore when he grabbed my waist and kissed me. Full on the lips. Kissing made me forget the water, and everything else. I put my arms around his neck and held on, so I wouldn't sink.

When he pulled away, I smiled and he crushed me to him. I just happened to glance at the beach and see Ethan there. With my dad. They looked pissed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Trouble**

Ethan and my dad, on the beach, looking pissed. Great. Instead of heading for the beach, which I should have done, I pulled Max's arms and swam further out. Hey, as long as I was already in trouble, I might as well have some fun. We were neck deep when I pulled his head to mine and we kissed again. He moved his hands to my hips and pulled the hem of my shirt up. He pulled it off revealing a very revealing bra. I pulled my head away to catch my breath, and saw Ethan talking, and pointing. I then decided to give him and my dad the show of a lifetime.

I took Max's hands and put them on my waist, then kissed from his jaw to his mouth. He bent his head down and nibbled my neck while he slipped my pants off. I put my hands in the waistbands of his shorts and boxers and pulled them off. He moaned as I massaged his length. He unclasped my bra and threw it. I was about to get closer but something, or someone, pulled me under the surface. I swallowed tons of water when I tried to scream for help. My eyes had opened and they burned. I couldn't feel, or see, Max. The air escaped my lungs and I passed out, but as I did, my foot connected with something.

One minute I was kissing Max and the next I'm unconcious under water. That made absolutely no sense to me.

Anyway, I woke in my bed, with as sore throat and burning eyes. I had a nightgown on. _How'd that happen?_ I thought. I walked downstairs, in search of something to drink when I heard voices. "What the hell was she thinking?" my dad asked.

"I don't know. Did she even see us? I mean, we weren't hiding from her."

"You shouldn't have had that lifeguard pull her under. She must have _freaked_ when she was pulled down, 'cause she gave that guy a shiner and a broken nose. She's got a hell of a kick. Wonder who taught her that?"

"Da-ad." I croaked, as I entered the room. "I'm s-s-sorry." I started crying, and that made my eyes burn, which made me cry even more.

I swayed a little, as I stood there, and my dad got up and hugged me. I hugged him back and cried into his chest. He picked me up, like he used to when I was younger, and carried me to the couch. "Kat, we need to talk about what you did. If you're throat is too sore, write down your answer on this," he handed me a writing tab and a pen. "Why did you leave school with that boy?" Typical question.

**Because Ethan was controlling everything about me and boys. I was rebelling against you two because it seems like you don't trust me.**

"OK. I'll have him ease up a bit. Why did you freak out when the lifeguard was pulling you away?" Damn, it was a lifguard?

**He pulled me under and I didn't know that it was a lifeguard. I freaked because I hate large bodies of water. Always have. If you were around, you'd have known that.**

He took the tablet and read what I wrote. He looked frustrated adn sad. What he said, in reply, was what surprised me though. "They why'd you move here?"

That one question made me run from the room, not easy since I was tired, crying. I went into my room and locked the door. Then just to be safe, I put the dresser and my bed against it. I got dressed then threw a couple of outfits in a bag and climbed out the window. I ran from our house to the small park about three blocks away. I had gone there when I was younger, with my parents and Ethan.

I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket and saw that it was Ed's number. I walked over to the payphone, put in my money. After dialing and two rings he picked up. "E-Ed?" I asked. My throat still hurt.

"Yeah? Who is this?" he sounded tired.

"It's Kat. I'm in a-a jam. I need your help."

"Where are you? What's wrong?" he sounded worried. I was touched.

"I'm at the park a couple blocks from my house. Don't tell Ethan or my dad. Those two are the problem."

"I'll be right there. Hang on." I didn't know how he was going to get here, but I stayed. I was on the swings and then the monkey bars, having fun when he drove up. He was here sooner than I expected. I climbed into the car and buckled myself in.

"So what's wrong?" he asked, putting the car in drive. He pulled away from the curb and started driving in a Southerly direction. He waited for my answer.

"I, um, almost had sex with Max and Ethan caught me and had me pulled under by a lifeguard and my dad doesn't want me and..."

"Slow down. You and Max? Your dad doesn't want you? Why?"

"Yes. Me and Max. But almost. Only because Ethan and my dad were being too controlling and I didn't want that. My dad doesn't w-want me b-because I-I got into trouble and w-went against his r-r-rules. This is what John said would happen if I got into trouble."

"Ok, you think that your dad doesn't want you?" I nodded as we passed a sign that said that we were entering the farmlands. "Because your step-dad said that your dad will send you back if you got into trouble." he stopped the car at an old house with a greying barn. "It seems that your step-dad is just saying things. He's probably jealous that you don't accept him into your heart because he made your parents get a divorce and made you change your whole lifestyle."

"I still don't want to go back. To either place. C-can you take me to the bus station, so I can get a ticket to somewhere? Please." he nodded.

"Before that, come on in. This is a great place to calm down."

**a/n: yes i know that this is short, but i have the other chapter already written, i just need to type it up. before you think that this has happened to me, it hasn't. Ethan, Kat, and the dad are real people. They are me, my older brother, and the males in my family. I don't know anyone like Max or Ed, though the friends of Ethans, except Ed, are real people. Ed is just someone that I made up to fit the story. The plot is completely false. Please review on your way out. Thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Refusal and Beaten**

He got out of the car and beckoned for me to follow him. I did, but my gut was saying that I shouldn't. I gazed in awe at the magnificent room that I stood in. It was empty, yet it held an air of aristocracy. "What is this place?" I know, that phrase is so overrated, but still, it's useful.

"It's a quiet place to think, talk, or..." he pushed me up against a wall and started kissing me. I wouldn't open my mouth because, well..would you kiss your brother's best friend? Gross. In response to my apparent refusal, he bit my lip, really hard. That forced me to gasp, which is when his tongue slid into my mouth. I pushed him away, but he grabbed my head and slammed it into the wall.

I saw stars and my eyes rolled back into my head. When he started again I pushed him as hard as I could and ran up the stairs. I ran into the nearest bedroom adn locked the door. It wouldn't hold long but it would do. I heard him stomping up the stairs. There was nowhere to hide. I backed up to the farthest wall and curled up on the floor. It took three kicks to open the door. "you'll fuck Theryn but not me? That. Doesn't. Make. Sense." He had slapped me for every one of the words he said.

I'm not normally a weak person. Growing up with Ethan as a brother, well you had to be tough to stand his pranks and everything. Ed was just a bit stronger than me. I kicked at him and only got a few good punches in before he grabbed me by my hair and drug me out of the room. He put me over his shoulder and carried me down the hall and threw me into another room. There was one piece of furniture, a bed.

I stood and tried to push past him. Not the smartest idea when he was stronger than me. He easily picked me up and put me on the bed. He pulled something from beside the bed, a rope, and sat on me. He tied one end to my arm, and bed post, then did the same to the other. He stood and took off his belt. Before he tied my legs to the posts he removed my pants. My heart was pounding, because...well...I knew what he was going to do, and it wasn't going to end well. He cursed as he removed a large switchblade and cut my shirt off. Then he left. I heard the car start up and pull away from the gravel driveway. He left me tied to a fucking bed, naked.

* * *

I tried screaming, but nobody came so I stopped. My arms were hurting because I had been trying to pull them loose. Ed was gone all day. I was in a deep sleep when he barged in. I woke to a knife cutting my stomach up. I tried to scream but there was something taped in my mouth. Then I saw the red light. It was coming from the end of the bed. My breathing was heavy as I felt the blade digging into my arms. The warm blood oozed from the cuts and dropped onto the bed. The pain was minimal to what happened next.

He cut my panties and took off his clothes. I could barely see in front of me, but I could see his outline. He got on top of me and cut my bra off. He felt my whole body from one side to the other. He sucked on my neck and I tried to push him off of me with my shoulders, but to no avail. He moved down and entered me. That pain was a hundred, no a thousand, times worse than the cuts to my stomach and arms. I screamed and I knew that he heard it because he just laughed at me.

When he was spent he got off and said, "I'm glad your pregnant so I didn't have to use protection." then he laughed again and took the tape out of the camera. "this is being sent to your family. After I blur my face of course."

He walked out and slammed the door. He'd be back and would do it again tomorrow, and every day after that, for how ever long he kept me here. It would only stop if he killed me or I somehow escaped.

**(a/n: this doesn't make sense but Kat is delerious here.) **Hours later, my feet were free of the belt that had been attatched to the posts, and so was one of my arms. I don't know how it happened, but I was soon free. My bag was gone and my other clothes were useless so I took the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around myself. I walked downstairs adn ran outside. From then I ran in the direction from which I was brought. There were few cars, but when I did see one I would run and lay in the grass until it was gone.

It took me an hour to make it into town. I stayed in the darker areas and it took me forty-five more minutes to get to my houes. It was all dark, except for the living room light. There were three cars in front of the house. I was on the porch, about to knock, when my legs gave way and I fell against it, then to the floor. I heard people asking what was here. I wanted to answer but couldn't. From my position I saw the door open and Ethan stepping out. when he saw me he fell to his knees and yelled, "Dad, she's back!" he was crying. My brother crying. I never thought I'd see that day.

My dad came to the door and picked me up. He carried me inside adn laid me down on the couch. I saw some state police officers and my mom. Had I been gone longer than one day? "Kat, what happened to you?" my mom asked. She didnt' look worried at all.

"D-d-dad...I-I-I'm...s-s-sorry." I couldn't say anymore because I blacked out. I don't remember if I drempt or not because I was at peace during that whole period. I woke and saw machines adn white tiles. I was at the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Hospital**

I saw bright lights and white tiles. I could hear my dad talking to someone. But who? I sat up and saw Ethan sitting in one of those weird chairs. He was sleeping. "No...that can't be true." I heard my dad say to the...doctor??

"Sir, the test results..."

"I don't give a damn about the 'test results.' I only want my little girl back."

"We need her to wake up so we can find out who did this to her. Without her being awake, we won't know anything."

"Daaaad!" I whispered. "Daaaaaad, wheeeere ammmmm I?"

"KAT!!" he yelled, running toward me. I know, creepy dad run thing, weird. But I was glad he wasn't mad at me anymore."Sweetheart, you're at the hospital."

"Whyy?" I asked, I was kinda out of it still. I blame the painkillers.

"Because...someone raped you."

"Oh, you mean Ed?"

"Ed? As in Ethan's friend?"

"Yes.. I do mean him."

"I'll kill that son of a bitch."

"Hurry about it dad." then I blacked out again.

When I came to, I heard the nurse talking with another chick about me. She kept saying 'poor thing,' and 'that baby's going to be messed up.' I didn't know what she was talking about.

"What's up?" I asked them.

"Oh, dear. Jenn, page the doctor, she's awake."

"What the hell is going on?" I asked again.

"Dear, why don't you lie back down and-"

"Don't tell me what to do lady. I wanna know what the fuck is going on, and I wanna know NOW!" Alright, I didn't need to be a bitch, but I was honestly confused.

"I see she's awake now. Kat, I'm Dr. Johnson. You've been in a...coma for awhile now. Four months to be exact. We understand that..a friend of your brother's raped you, correct?"

"FOUR MONTHS!!! WHAT THE HELL!?!?"

"Calm yourself, Kat."

"Sorry, anyway, yea that's why I'm here, ain't it?"

"Yes, it is. But did you know that he was going to do this to you?"

"Well if I did then it wouldn't have happened, now would it? What's up with them saying that I'm pregnant or whatever?"

"Well, you kind of are."

"DAD GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

"Yeah sweetheart?" my father asked.

"Pregnant?"

"Oh, yeah. I'll let the doc explain."

"Don't you dare- Ugh, fine, explain this to me!"

"Well, you were raped over fifty times over a period of several months. So technically you are seven months pregnant." I looked down, and sure enough there was a HUGE belly 'staring' at me.

"This can't be happening."

"Well the good thing is is that your rapist is behind bars for assault and attempted murder and over fifty counts of rape. He's going to be there for a long time."

"But...ugh, leave me alone."

"There is one young man that wants to see you though. His name is Max. Should I send him in?"

"Finally, someone that I can talk to..."

Max walked in through the door as the doctor left. He gave me one of his hott smiles. "Hey babe."

"Hey." I was tearing up, god damn these hormones.

"Well I see your starting a family early." he laughed.

"Unfortunately, I am."

"What do you mean 'unfortunately'?"

"I don't want to have a baby...yet. I wanted to wait for a while, after I'm married and have a job and all that."

He came over to my side and gave me a big hug, "I know. If you want we can start a family. I'm already graduated and I have a job already, so I can take care of you and your baby. If you want to get stuck with me for the majority of your life."

"Is this your way of a proposal?"

"Kinda, but I don't have a fancy ring."

"Then I will die before I don't marry you."

"Is that a yes?"

"Duh you goof!" I playfully slapped his arm.

* * *

**a/n: NOT THE END! ONLY ONE TO TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT! REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT. thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Six Months Later:**

Max and I were finishing our last test, to get our GEDs. Jennifer, my little angel, had been born only four months earlier. When we finished this test we were going to go over to my dad's house to wait for the results to come back. The lady giving the test said that she had some teachers that would grade them as soon as we were done. So far we had taken the five other required tests, and were on the math portion. We both sucked at it. I knew that one test wasn't going to ruin our chances at getting a GED, but two tests would. 

Max and I had married when Jenny was a month old. It wasn't easy living with my dad, and Ethan, and being married to a football star that had a full ride scholarship to the University of Northern California. I was halfway through solving the second to last problem when my leg vibrated. I had gotten special permission from the lady to answer any calls, since they might be concerning my daughter. I gave the lady the 'signal' and she took my test, so I wouldn't cheat. I opened my phone and whispered, "yeah?"

"Kat, Jenny had an accident, and-" 

I jumped from my seat and yelled, "WHAT!" and ran up to the lady that was sitting at the teacher's desk.

"Kat, sit back down. She just needs three stitches. It's no big deal."

"God damn you Ethan. Why'd you scare me like that? What happened?"

"She was crawling around and her leg caught on one of the doors and it made a little hole in her leg. She didn't fall or anything. Dad's with her in the hospital now. She's got the family's pain tolerance, that's for sure."

I let out a breath of relief. My family had a really high tolerance for pain. If we got cut on something, like Jenny did, we would cry or anything when we had to get stitches. That stuff didn't freak us out. "She's out now. Look, finish your test and I'll tell you two later."

"Sorry ma'am. My daughter had to get stitches." She just nodded and handed me my test. I sat back down and finished the last two problems. They took me twenty minutes. I decided to wait for Max to finish, instead of just running home, like I had planned. He finished thirty minutes after I had. 

"So what happened?" he asked, grabbing my waist and kissing me.

"Jenny got cut by one of the doors. She had to get three stitches." I pouted at the fact that my little four month old had to get stitches because she learned how to crawl really early.

"Poor girl. I hate stitches. Did...did she cry?" He had a pained look on his face, like he was trying not to look sad, but also trying to restrain himself from breaking something.

"No, she has my large tolerance for pain. Luckily. Ethan said that she didn't cry or anything. C'mon, enough of this sad talk, let's go home and relax while we wait for the grades to come in." He nodded and we got in the Mustang. It was a great present from my mom's husband. Apparently he was a big record company's producer now. 

We drove the ten minutes from the school to my dad's house in silence, but when we walked through the door, it was dark. We looked around, wondering, then I turned on the light switch and tons of people jumped out from random hiding places. "HOLY SHIT!" I yelled.

"Kat, language please. There are children present." Ehtan said, pointing to little five and six year olds.

"Momma, what does 'holy shit' mean?" asked one of them to my best friend's mom.

"Jakey do not repeat that ever again. It's a grown-up word that only adults are allowed to use. Understand?" 

The boy nodded then said, "but why did Kat say it?"

She rolled her eyes and explained that I was just surprised and happy to see everyone here. Then my father walked up and laughed as he said, "Congrats Kat, Max."

"On what?" we said in uinison. We looked at each other, confused at everything that was going on. It was so weird that they had a surprise party for me and Max when we didn't know what was going on.

"You guys have your GEDs." Ethan handed us each a little piece of paper that had our names on it.

"But we just finished the last test no longer than fifteen minutes ago!" Max said, confused. I just started laughing.

"Hun, the last test was...haha, a fake one...they..haha..made us take it so they could set this thing up..haha..."

"You knew about this?"

"Yeah, sorry hun, but I had to help surprise you. But if it helps, I only just found out about it today, before we had to do this last 'test.'"

"Then let's have some cake!" We had the 'little kid' party until nine at night, then the alcohol came out. Max and I put Jenny to bed, then went down to the party.

"Usually I'm against teen drinking, but I'll make an acception tonight." my dad said, hugging us. Ethan handed Max a Coors Light and me a Jack Daniels Fruit Punch. We literally drank until one of us dropped. That just happened to be Ethan. He had had one too many beers, vodkas, smirnoffs, whiskys and more. Not good mixed together, but great separate. With all of us drunk, we didn't hear anything coming from upstairs. We all fell asleep in the livingroom, knowing nothing about what had happened to Jenny.

* * *

**The next day:**

"Ugh..." was all I said, as I got up from the couch, where I had fallen asleep. "Max...go check on Jenny." He slowly stood up from the floor and walked slowly up the stairs. Two minutes later I heard him yelling. Everybody was awake then and we all ran up to Jenny's room. "Where is she!?" I yelled, looking everywhere.

"Oh my god...Ethan call the police. Tell them what happened, all except the drinking. Go, now!" Ethan ran out of the room, to call the cops. My darling baby girl was gone.

"What happened?" I asked, sobbing into my dad's chest. "Why my baby girl? What did I do wrong?"

"Shhh, Kat..It'll be alright. The cops'll settle this. Don't worry." Max was sitting on the floor next to the crib. He was holding the stuffed rabbit that he had gotten her for her two month-birthday. Tears were falling from his eyes silently. Ethan ran in the room then, saying that the cops were coming. We all left the room and sat in various places in the living room. They knocked on the door moments later.

They asked us tons of questions like, 'what were you doing last night?' and 'did you hear anything?' We answered as truthfully as possible, but we mostly lied. In the middle of the questioning my phone rang. The cop told me to put it on speaker when I said that I didn't recognize the number. He also told everyone else to shut up.

"H-hello?" I asked the person on the phone.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the person.

"No..."

"C'mon Kat, you must remember me."

"I'm sorry I don't."

"Fine, but you remember your daughter..Jenny, right?"

"Where is she?"

"She's safe...for now. I want you to take the phone off of speaker and I will tell you what to do."

"How-"

"Either turn it off or lose your only chance to save her." I turned off speaker and waited. "Good, now, go to her room and look under the crib. Nobody can follow. Tell them to stay in the livingroom."

"He..he says to stay in the livingroom, and not to follow me."

"Kat, ask him if one of us can go with you, for safety's sake."

"Um...c-can my dad or brother c-come too, for safety?"

"Nobody comes." I shook my head 'no' and ran up the stairs. When in Jenny's room I looked under the crib. There was a white box under it. "I see you have the box, now open it." I complied and what I saw disgusted me.

"How..could you?"

"You don't even know me...Kat, you're not going to get her back if you can't follow these instructions. Take the box and show it to Max when you go back downstairs. Start walking down as I tell you what to do next. Okay, now show him." I complied and Max cringed away from the sight of it. "good, now take it and throw it in the oven, at three hundred and fifty degress for ten minutes." I complied once again and waited the ten minutes for him to talk again.

"Take it out and feed it to the dog that's at your back door. Good, now go to the treehouse that you and Max built last month and open the yellow box in there." the contents in the yellow box were far worse than the white box.

"Please..I want my little girl back." I said as I filled his seventh request...with yet again another box.

"One more box, this time blue-green. It's in your car, behind the passenger seat. Do not open this one, but give it to your father to open." I complied and saw that this box was much larger than the others, and heavier too. When my dad opened it he threw it down revealing Jenny's body. It was bloody, mangled, and cold to the touch.

"YOU BASTARD!" I yelled into the phone. "SHE WAS JUST A BABY!!" I was on the floor, next to the box, trying to get Jenny to breathe again. "C'mon baby girl, breathe..please! PLEASE! JENNY BREATHE! No...no...NO!!" I was in hysterics.

"Kat...it's too late.." Ethan said, pulling me away. "There's nothing..." his voice caught, and tears started falling from his eyes. Max was on the floor, hitting it, throwing things down on it. My dad was just standing, looking dazed and wondering what kind of monster could do this to a baby, that hadn't really lived yet.

The police officers had gone oustide to see if anyone was out there. They came back in carrying another dead body. It was my one great fear: Ed. Apparently he had escaped from prison and nobody told us about it. They told us that when they found him, he knew what was in store, so he shot himself in the head. Two ambulances were called. One for me and my dead daughter to ride in, and one to carry the son of a bitch that killed her.

When we were in the ambulance, I refused to let Jenny go. I held her to my chest so she wouldn't be taken away from me. We arrived at the hospital all too soon. They wrestled with me, but finally got Jenny out of my hands. They escorted me inside and my dad, who had driven behind the ambulances with Ethan and Max, had me put in under a 'depression' watch. They took Jenny to the morgue. They did the autopsy, which Max tried to watch, but couldn't, and found excessive amounts of cyanide in her system. They told me that when she was cut, beaten, hurt, she was already dead. 

She had died an hour after we found her gone...she had been in my car alive for the whole hour that it took me to find the bloody meat, and the disgusting photos in the other boxes. I would never see her smile, laugh, cry...anything again. I would never get to talk with her about the regular things that mothers and daughters talk about. The one person that I wasn't supposed to worry about killed my only daughter, and by doing that he tore my heart out. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't do anything but stare blankly at the small casket that Jenny was placed in. I turned to different substances after that. Nothing worked. Max and I grew further apart, and I couldn't take it. There was nothing in this world for me now.

I walked to Jenny's old room, and sat down in the rocking chair. Nobody was home. Only me. "Why, god, would you let a monster take my only child, my flesh and blood, away when she was only four months old?" That was the only thing I asked anymore. I took the gun that I had in my hand, put it to my head, took a final drink of the alcohol that I had used as a crutch, and pulled the trigger. Right before my world became nothing, I heard Max, Ethan, and my dad returning from their hunting trip. I had taken the final solution to the problem that would never be fixed.

* * *

**a/n: so what did you guys think of this final chapter?? Thanks to all who read and reviewed this story, you guys helped me update sooner. What a gruesome end to a tragic tale. Hope you liked the story, and now fully hate Ed. Have a nice night, morning, day, etc. **

**Amanda S.**


End file.
